Rock Lee
Also see the original: Rock Lee Rock Lee is a Shinobi, a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is a member of Team Guy, teamed with Neji Hyuga and Tenten under Might Guy. Background At an unspecified point before the start of the series, Lee participated in the Chunin Selection Exams. He participated in a mission to prevent Sasuke Uchiha from defecting from the Hidden Leaf. He nearly died during the course of the mission. Appearance Lee is a muscular man with fair skin and sleek, black hair in a bowl cut style. He also has large, round eyes and thick, bushy eyebrows. He wears a green, long-sleeved jumpsuit with a raised collar along with orange leg warmers. He has bandages wrapped around his hands up to his forearms. He has a red fabric Headband worn around his waist. Personality Lee remains calm and collected, maintaining focus on a desired objective without letting himself get distracted. He also applies this philosophy when interacting with his allies. When Amachi was going to attack Sarura Kuharu, Lee intervened, stating that she would be disqualified from the Chunin Exams because of it. He is not above protecting his opponents from potentially deadly injury, such as he did with Akamaru when they fought. He is extremely resilient in battle, refusing to give up as long as he can still stand, even after receiving serious injuries. Abilities Lee is a practitioner of Taijutsu, utilizing it as his sole form of combat. He possesses several Taijutsu techniques, such as Leaf Hurricane and Leaf Whirlwind. His Taijutsu skill is developed to a point that he is able to successfully combat two opponents at the same time. Lee wears weights on his ankles, and when his normal maneuvers prove ineffective, he will remove these. This will dramatically augment his speed, allowing him to run circles around an enemy and inflict severe damage before they are able to respond. Lee's most powerful ability is to utilize the Eight Inner Gates. He can open up to two of the gates, drastically augmenting his speed and offensive power. At the height of his abilities with the Inner Gates, he can defeat opponents with a single blow, dealing massive damage. Story Season One Lee participates in the Season One Chunin Selection Exams alongside the other members of Team Guy. During the Second Exam, the team takes a respite in the Forest of Death, lamenting that they have not encountered a single opposing team to fight for a scroll. Neji Hyuga states that this is due to their reputation and other teams not wanting to put their scrolls at risk. Lee responds that they need to find a team to fight instead. Their team passes the Exam, and they must now participate in a Preliminary Exam comprising of one-on-one battles to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. After Sarura Kuharu kills Natsuhi Kamero and Amachi intends to attack Sarura, Lee intervenes. He stops Amachi from attacking, stating that she will be disqualified for doing so. Amachi finally stands down, and she returns to the audience as Sarura is announced as the winner. Rock Lee is paired against Kiba Inuzuka for the sixth match. Lee battles Kiba and Akamaru, and after an intense exchange, Lee removes his leg weights. He takes a significant advantage over Kiba and Akamaru, overtaking both at once with his intense speed. Akamaru is severely injured in the battle, and while Lee manages to save him from worse, Kiba is angered by this. He uses Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Werewolf Jutsu to transform into a wolf. He attacks ferociously, mauling Lee yet stopping short of killing him. Lee still wishes to fight, and as the battle is about to continue, Akamaru regains consciousness and wants to rejoin Kiba. Kiba eventually allows him to join, and while they put up a fight against Lee, Lee opens two Inner Gates and swiftly defeats them both with a single strike each. Category:Character